Succession
by GuiltyXsworD14
Summary: Cadis Etrama di Raizel wonders to a mansion he had never once seen. His two hundred years of living as a normal noble seems to be causing him some 'elegantly-rebellious' characteristics. He meets the previous Noblesse that seems to change him to the Raizel we all know.
1. Primitus

**AN**: Hi fellow Noblesse fans. I actually wrote this fanfic from a little dream of mine. It actually got me thinking 'What if Raizel was young and didn't have the power of noblesse at start?' Well, for some, the idea may suck but I guess we have our own thoughts. Hope you guys enjoy though. =) (and sorry in advance for the bad story writing)

* * *

Lukdonia was big. Ninety percent of it was covered in forestry while the remaining was for the mansions of the clan leaders. In that ninety percent of forestry, a young noble with black hair was running in full speed.

"Raizel!" A hooded noble shouted. "You dare run away from education!" It was coming from a mansion.

The addressee was silent although he heard the yelling from afar. 'I believe I had enough education in 200 years.' He continued running and skidding the bushes that were on the way. It was aimless. He doesn't know where he was going or how much longer until he reaches the coast of Lukedonia.

His running led to somewhere. A mansion that was in the dark. The moon was against it and the gates implied no entry. 'Maybe I can hide here?'

The mischievous noble walked, reaching the entrance and the inside. The mansion made Raizel's eyes widen. It was inspiringly large. Even larger than the ones he'd seen so far.

The chandelier in the middle of the room dangled as it was caressed by the wind. Two staircases leading to the middle of the upper floor was noticeable. Many doors anticipated the uninvited guest like it was to mislead them.

'No one's here.' His perception suggested.

It was barren. The silence only lingered throughout. Nothing hinted life. Not even the many doors Raizel opened thus far.

The first door he opened was filled with bookshelves that didn't suggest any usage. The second was a room with a well-designed body mirror and wooden desk. The third was a wardrobe complete with a set of black long coats and white long-sleeved and ruffled shirts. How the clothes were put into order left Raizel a little bit impressed.

He unveiled more rooms that had nothing in it. There really was no one there. A vacated building was a perfect spot for hiding but it was creepy and unsophisticated at the same time.

The final door was in front of him. 'Is this place really-' The door made no resistance as it opened. 'Abandoned…?'

The wind was strong and the humidity was relaxing. It was a nice room to let out some steam. All those air came from a single window. There was a man leaning on the edge of it, staring at the endless land.

Raizel's presence made the stranger look, or rather shift, towards the door. The stranger didn't glare nor stare. He just shifted his body and tilted his blind-folded eye like he can actually 'see' the one who entered.

The awkward absence of sound felt like it would go on forever. No one wanted to speak.

"You seem to be lost, young noble." Another man spoke.

Raizel flinched and jumped forward rather than back. The man speaking was behind him. 'I didn't sense his presence.' For now, he was on defensive.

They were glaring at each other, eye to eye. Raizel having scarlet eyes, just like any other noble, while the other had an emerald-hue.

Their gazes were wrong in so many levels. It's as if an albino man in his 20's was aggressively looking down on a 10 year old kid.

"You…..you're human." Raizel stood as he gained composure.

The butler-suited man just looked. "Master." He ignored Raizel's statement. It wasn't a question anyways. "Is this young one a guest?"

The man moved to his previous position as his blind-fold swayed with the wind. "Probably."

The servant resisted the urge to sigh. He bowed and took a step backwards respecting his master's answer. "Then I shall prepare some tea." He reached the door knob for an exit.

"Faust." At the mention of his name, the butler halted. "What is it, master?"

The-said master took his time thinking for 3 seconds. "Earl Grey would be nice."

A smile escaped Faust's lips. He knew that his master would choose that classic tea. "Most certainly."

With that, Faust went out of the room without an ounce of worry for leaving his master to a total stranger.

Raizel doesn't know what he will do or can do. At first he surveyed the surroundings thinking that it was a first step. Two sets of bookshelves on the left. Two sofas and one coffee table in the middle to the right. A typical European-style living room.

He caught nothing out of the ordinary with exception to the man staring from the window. He stared nonchalantly on the blond-spiky haired man. He was puzzled by him. He looks at the horizon like he can actually 'see' with a blind-fold. He accepted him in the mansion as a 'guest' even though he was supposed to be an intruder. And now, as he stares at him, he seems to be the loneliest person he'd seen in his 200 years of living as a noble. It wasn't pity that he was feeling but something rather similar.

"Feel free to use this mansion as sanctuary." Out of nowhere, the master spoke like he talked to the breeze.

A moment of surprise came for Raizel. 'He knew?' The seconds pass as he took the shock. 'No. This is...'

"Mind reading?" From within, Raizel disagreed with his statement thinking that it is impossible, or rather, rare and rude all at the same time.

The man in question didn't even shrug but instead tilted his head upwards to 'see' the vast sky. "What is your name?"

Raizel raised a brow. Now that came out of nowhere. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel."

"Primitus Aienstar." His voice, calm as the night.

The room was muted. Raizel's mind was processing. And an instant, he was caught off guard. 'Why did I say my name?!'

Primitus was silent. Silently laughing. His lips, curving to a small grin.

"You, that was mind control." The anger in his speech was minimal in contrast to how he wanted it to be voiced out. He knew that he can't raise a tone to this man named Primitus. Maybe it was just the work of mind control. That or personal restriction.

A knock echoed in the room. "Master, some guests have come." He paused. "Nobles looking for a 'runaway' young noble."

Raizel was on high alert. 'They're fast.' Or he just took too long in knowing the person in front of him.

When he returns to his mansion, he'll get an earful of sermon. Certainly no one wants that.

Now, he is left with a chance to confront his pursuers or he could still hide in the mansion he's currently in.

"Shall I grant them entrance, lord?"

"NO!" An instant reply. But the one who answered wasn't the man in question.

"I don't remember asking you, little runaway." The butler didn't take a minute to think of an answer. It was a rough call especially when it's human and noble conversation.

"You impudent-"

"It's what he said." Primitus didn't hear what Raizel was supposed to say. It was swallowed by his mellow-like voice.

The servant took in some air, trying to inhale some determination for his reply. "Not to question your orders, lord, but-" He took a second breath. "I believe it is not wise to shelter that child."

Primitus stood still with hands slipping to the pocket of his long-black coat. The wind got stronger causing the ruffles on his chest to dance with it.

He sighed as though releasing himself of the current problem. "Welcome them."

From behind the door was a breath of relief. "As you wish."

Raizel can't believe it. His last cover was blown. "Why did you let them in?"

Primitus wasn't the type to answer to questions that had obvious answers. He turned a deaf ear and bore his eyes through the wilderness

'And why are you looking at that small window like you can actually 'see'?' His questions seem to be more confusing as he thought of answers. Raizel can't read a reaction from Primitus.

"It'll rain soon."

A not-so-audible 'huh?' was on Raizel's throat. After that, the door opened that caused Raizel to suddenly turn back.

Two nobles came forward wearing a black hooded mantle. "Primitus-nim." Both of them bowed.

The small gesture of loyalty shot Raizel with impact. 'Such formality. Could it be-' There are two beings that govern the nobles as he learned from his teacher. First, the symbol of authority, the Lord that he knew was an old fart with a twisted personality and the other, the symbol of power… '-the Noblesse!'

He was surprised at his own answer. He never saw the Noblesse, not even on annual meetings. He didn't expect it to be Primitus who looked like he was only 500 years old or so. 'Looks can be deceiving as they say.'

Primitus raised a hand. The nobles stood-up. One tilting his head downwards. "We're very sorry for the sudden visit, Primitus-nim."

The other followed. "A young noble suddenly ran away in the middle of his class and we were tasked to bring him back."

Just like a choir, both of them were now synchronized. "We truly apologize for his intrusion."

Raizel didn't retaliate. He had no energy once that he found out that he was talking unabashed to the Noblesse. As he reminisced every word that he uttered up until now, the only comment he can say for himself was 'inelegant.'

"It's fine." Primitus sighed.

The nobles held Raizel in the middle of their formation like a criminal being escorted to jail. "Then, we shall take our leave."

All of them turned about-face. Faust ushered them to the door.

Primitus opened his mouth. "Raizel."

The boy froze. It was voluntary. No mind control was on him. He turned to display some respect he didn't care to show earlier.

Primitus broke to a smile. One that made Faust and Raizel widen their eyes. "Next time, you'll get an answer."

'Answer?' Raizel thought. He had so many questions so, which one was he talking about?

'Next time?' Faust almost face-palmed.

With that, Raizel and company got out of the mansion.

'To think he was the Noblesse...' He was hard on himself for not realizing this sooner. 'That was inelegant of me.'

He walked along with his companions until they reached the entrance of the Etrama mansion. As he took another step, he felt a drop of liquid touch his right hand.

He gazed at the night sky. Droplets of rain poured down slowly but gently on his face. It rained. Not too hard nor too softly. 'It's as he said.' His amazement seemed to have made him forget that he was about to be soaked wet.

'Maybe I will come again.'

* * *

**AN**: It's hard to put a dream into words. *sigh* I hope I wrote it right. I'm free for comments, suggestions and bad reactions. It really depends on you guys if I would continue this story/farce.

P.S: I'm still waiting for my potatoes.


	2. Secundus

**AN:** So yeah, I'll continue this like you asked... Hope you all would like it. PM or review if you think something's inconsistent. It would help me big time. =)

* * *

A bang from a book closing elapsed from within a room with nothing but shelves, books, a study table, and a chair. The two hundred year old Noble sat in the chair as he internalized his intentions after his studies. The red-velvet curtain that swayed with the wind seemed to have caught his eye. Outside was a normal peaceful forest. A scenery that caught Primitus' interest.

Raizel stared at it. 'What was he trying to see?' The forest danced like it was answering Raizel with its particular action. If a poet saw this, he/she would have wrote a hundred poem in one go.

'Maybe I should ask him myself...?'

xxxXXXxxx

The mansion was still as silent as when he left it. Raizel walked pass many doors which he knew was empty and clean.

"You're here again, little noble?" Faust accusingly said from behind the dark corridor.

"..." Raizel can't seem to get on an agreement with the butler. His stance, his aura and his way of speaking. Something was telling the noble that that the guy was dangerous. "Get lost, human. I plan to greet the Noblesse."

'This little brat...' Faust was beginning to boil his own blood. He sighed to let out some steam. "Then please follow me." He showed some courtesy to the guest.

Faust walked ahead of Raizel. Both of them were in a Cold War so to speak. With every step was a deep glaring dagger from Raizel. And for every step was a dark gleaming aura from Faust.

The human halted his movement to Raizel's angst. He readied himself.

Faust knocked at the door. "Master. You have a GUEST." The roughness in his voice was focused on the word 'guest' like he was cursing it.

Raizel twitched an eye. He felt the animosity Faust had for him. 'This human...'

"Enter."

The minute he received command, Faust opened the door. As a butler, he must have the courtesy to escort the guest inside the room. This must be done WITHOUT an ounce of malice and anger.

"Here is the LITTLE guest, my lord."

Raizel, in his last draw of patience, brushed him of and greeted. "It has been a week, Noblesse." He tilted his body to a 24 degree bow. This time, he was formal. No sharp tongue and no impudent strikes.

Quiet. For one second, everything was in absolute silence. The Noblesse, who was a royalty of blood, stood there with his head up high. Per usual, he was complementing the view with his unseen eyes.

"Too formal."

There was a voluntary 'pfft' right after the short message. The suspect was Faust. He was the only one who can do it in that situation. "If I remember correctly, he had less mannerisms of respect, lord." The smile on his face was getting wider in each word. He was an S. He clearly is.

"I offer my sincerest apology for that." The boy didn't loose an inch of composure. Cool and collected, he accepted his own mistake.

Faust was speechless. The 'fine-it's-my-fault' personality was news to him in every way. At first glance, the noble was a childish brat with zero flexibility. 'There's more to it than just that huh...is that why master is interested in this brat?'

Restless wind gusted from the open window. It highlighted the man that was momentarily enjoying the plain scene of greenery and land. If anyone saw this, they would call it idiocy. A blind, or maybe blind-folded, person was viewing a really mediocre scenery. What blasphemy could he see with that black piece of cloth on his eyes?

The boy who thought as such was curious for an answer. "Just what exactly can you see in a blind fold?" He was lead to a trance and suddenly blurted out the words. He involuntarily clasped shut his own mouth. He didn't mean to actually voice it out.

A short sigh plagued no answer. It was a sound that said 'what a stupid question'. "I'll prepare some tea." Faust stepped a foot backwards. "Does the guest have something he wants?" He glanced to his shoulders.

"Nothing in particular." It was a rasp answer but that was it.

Faust smiled like he was trying to swallow a large part of his pride. "Nothing it is." He walked out with a soft bang to the door.

"Blue sky, emerald forestry, the infinite land,-" Charisma overwhelmed Primitus' voice. His slight pause was to take a look at Raizel that was awe-stricken by the sudden answer. "-and the incomprehensible world."

He didn't know how to react. He wanted to say a big 'what?' and 'huh?' right before the guy made the second phrase. But as he reconstructed his thoughts, he found all the phrases to be...inadequate. 'He says he can see normally?'

Primitus was smiling softly to agree to Raizel's sudden thought.

"How?" The bottled curiosity overflowed.

"Hey wait!" Faust's distressed tone came from beyond the room. He was having trouble obviously.

"Primitus-nim!" A boy's playful voice echoed along with an open bang from the door.

Blonde, long haired, black clothed noble with an idiotic smile. His bright face was a spreadsheet that says his life was happy. "Oh..."

A fateful meeting. Both lads stared at each other like they were Romeo and Juliet. Eyes wide, wind swaying their hair. To set the facts straight, they were both surprised that someone other than themselves were meeting the noblesse in secret.

Faust caught up with less effort. "I apologize, master. He wanted to see you so badly that-"

One hand was raised to him. It was like Primitus was trying to say 'it's alright' plus a smile to make it more obvious. "Why are you here, little one?"

The child broke his eye contact with Raizel with a twitch to the shoulder. "Right, watch this." He skirted a turn to Faust. The glare he had wasn't fading. "Faust," the boy deepened his tone to a command. "Kneel."

The butler was having the pressure of his lifetime. A literal pressure with a capital P. 'This is-' His knees were starting to bend. '-mind control?!' He fought the never existing downward force with sheer willpower. 'It's strong...!' It was exceptional. Actually in the level near Faust's tolerance. The desperation not to prostrate was in his mind. He'll never bow to anyone other than his lord.

Seconds passed and nothing happened to Faust except drop a sweat. "You're really underestimating me." He stood straight. The eyes of silver sparked with an unknown emotion. "Do you really think I'll kneel to someone other than my master?"

"Eh?" The nameless noble scratched a part of his head. "I'm sure it was powerful enough to get a clan leader to kneel." He rubbed his chin to his confusion. A mere human resisted his mind control. That only meant it wasn't strong enough to make a human fall to their knees. Or maybe not strong enough to make Faust kneel.

'Wh-what's with this noble? To be able to use mind control in that level...' Raizel eyed at him. Long blond hair. He was sure he had seen the same before.

The furrowed eyebrows he had meant that he has already realized that he was surrounded. Surrounded by unique individuals(trying to excluded Faust). The Noblesse. A human that can resist mind control. And the newest arrival that he speculated to be the-

"Son of the Lord." Primitus patted the child's head. "It was indeed exceptional." He seemed amused by the fact that the young noble could muster up a mind control that powerful. "But what you need to rely on isn't power...but authority."

Both Raizel and the noble were dumbfounded. They didn't get it. 'How do you even rely on authority?' They thought in the deepest.

Primitus heard their question with no effort. "Faust."

"Yes, master?" He was slightly caught off-guard by the sudden call.

The kids were also struck by a large question mark. They knew he was trying to do something.

"Can you get us something to drink?"

""Huh?""

"At once, my lord." He followed the order without a single question and exited the room.

"Now I ask." Primitus looked at Raizel and the Lord's son respectively. "Why did he follow my order?"

It was an easy question that the noble answered. "Isn't it because you said so?"

"But he didn't need to follow it. He could have said 'No, I can't.' bluntly to save the trouble."

Raizel can't see were the conversation was heading. "You're his master. Why would he disobey a simple..."

""..."" They went silent before he could even finish the sentence. 'Authority...' They felt like they cracked a beginner level sudoku that had a confusing answer.

Primitus was pleased as he saw both of them get an answer. "Power creates fear. Authority creates respect." He walked back to the small window. "But to have authority, you need power." From his pocket were two coins with the same designs. The front had a cross-like insignia while the back had hieroglyphs of unknown language.

"In order to be respected you need to be feared." He flicked the two coins to the children.

Raizel held the coin with the insignia of a cross. The Lord's son had the hieroglyph that he tried to read. They were dazed. They each looked at their own coin without flipping it.

"Is that why there's the Noblesse and the Lord?"

Primitus chuckled to the nameless royalty. "Who knows..." He spoke to the window that welcomed his words.

What is it that he was gazing at? He said it was the beautiful world. But to look closely, it's as if he's trying to search for something. 'Something that we can't see...' Raizel held on to his feeling of sympathy.

The doorknob clicked open. Faust was pushing a tea cart with a fresh aroma.

"...Silver needle white tea..." Raizel disclosed the name of the tea in service.

"Hou, you know something after all." The butler handed out the tea cups to each individual.

Something within Raizel snapped. Probably his tolerance for the human butler.

"I know I've said this many times but-" The noble sat on the sofa to the right. "-aren't you getting bored? I mean, always staying here looking at that window and not coming out except when the Lord calls you?"

Raizel was stunned to here the words. 'He only sets foot outside when the Lord calls him?' If it was anyone else, they would have killed themselves in boredom.

Faust was despondent. He had said the same things more than a million times already. But every time he did, he seemed to be the one losing the debate.

"You should address him as father not 'the Lord'." Primitus changed the subject.

"Hmph, that old man is getting corrupted by the second." He raised his tone to . "My "father" has been busy terrorizing the humans behind your back. So it leads me to think that why aren't you doing anything, Noblesse." His anger was quiet visible as he stomped his palms to the table. "You know what he's doing is violating the rules, right?"

"Terrorizing...the humans...?" Raizel tried not to gulp his surprise. He thought that he shouldn't be hearing these words. The emotion stirring up inside of him was a new feeling. "...that's just..."

"Boredom can do many things." He glared at Raizel.

"!" His red eyes pierced through Raizel's body. No doubt about it, the noble in front of him was the son of the Lord.

Primitus was dropped to silence. He knew about it. The current Lord was doing something behind his back. He knows that the Lord was scheming a large plan by using the humans. He looked at his hand. It was pale. Almost white as silk but surely, it was drench in the blood of nobles that tried to stray from the path by abusing their power.

"Your tea."

""...""

"It'll get cold."

""...""

The conversation was, thus, ended.

* * *

**AN: **I don't know how to end a chapter so yeah hate me. I'll continue their conversation in the next chap so don't throw potatoes at me just yet.


End file.
